Falling for Avalon
by Savannah DragonDreamer
Summary: Summary is in the Prologue! (The book is rated M due to language only!) Savvy
1. Prologue

Full Summary:

After seven years from a night of meeting, Jason and Isabella's fates officially intertwine and take them on a ride of their lives. Including a secret of Isabella's. As Jason quickly falls, he soon realizes, he's not falling for any normal wizard, but he's falling for Avalon. This is the first installment of the Falling Short Story Series, it's almost an introductory book for the rest of the series.

This series is a series of short stories. So they will move a little faster than a normal book. Also, this book is the shortest book in the entire series, so yes, it moves very fast. Thanks and enjoy!

~Savvy~

**Prologue:**

A young initiate sorcerer, Isabella NightGem, found herself standing in a middle school's courtyard on Earth. The wind was cold against her skin, and the dark cloud cover wasn't helping her. Isabella hadn't known what to expect when she was given this assignment. She just did as she was told, like always.

The courtyard was eerily silent, students must've still been in class. A bell rang loudly, making Isabella's superior training shine through. She straightened her shoulders and made a good 360 look around the area. A boy maybe a year older than herself at fourteen, was being chased by a group of four kids. One of the kids reached the top of the boy's backpack and unzipped it all the way, causing all of his books, papers and folders to come flying out into the wind. Another one of the bullies kicked the boy in the back of the knees, causing him to tumble on the ground.

Isabella ran towards them, doing what she could to catch the boy's papers and help him. She reached down and gave him her hand to grab, which he uneasily took. "Thanks." He whispered, still unsure of who she was. Isabella simply nodded and handed him the papers and other things.

"You don't belong in this world." Isabella said kindly to him, and continued to lead the boy behind her to the portal.

"Gee thanks, I'll work on getting myself to Mars. Maybe you'd like to help, since you don't think I belong here, you can help get me off Earth sooner." He snapped.

She looked up at the door and said, "Wizard City, Headmaster's House." The door opened and revealed a large spiral in a dark, black void. "I'm taking you home."

"Maybe we should at least get to know each other a little first. Ever heard of stranger danger?"

Isabella laughed at his remark, "No, I haven't."

"Well then you must not be American."

"I most certainly am not."

"Where are you from?"

"A world far out in the spiral, it's called Avalon."

"You mean the world that's a myth? The one little kids read about in fairytale books? I'm sorry, that world doesn't exist."

"Actually, it does, you just haven't learned everything yet. Now, please, come on. I don't like being late."

"Tell me your name, at least just tell me that much." He demanded.

"Isabella. What's yours?"

"Jason."

"Now, that this is settled, let's get going to Wizard City, shall we?" Jason nodded and followed Isabella through the portal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**~Seven Years Later~**

Jason stared across the lake in the Commons of Wizard City. Students stood around in groups simply chatting and waiting for the first round of classes to begin. But, one student in particular caught his eye, like always. Isabella NightGem had been the victim of his silent affection for seven years.

The second she delivered him into the instruction of Headmaster Merle Ambrose, she never talked to Jason, he always had this gut feeling that she would always be the one. He found it hard to stand so far away and watch as she would go from guy to guy throughout the years, but he managed to convince himself he needed to try and find a better girl. Jason always told himself that she's just not worth it. He didn't want to be another one of those guys who sat around on her hand and foot, just trying to earn _the _Isabella NightGem's affection and attention. She only dated the popular, famous warlords, like herself.

In Jason's eyes though, Isabella wasn't just the beautiful popular warlord that' everyone knew her as. She was the girl that brought him here, to Wizard City. She showed him that he was better and deserved better than being bullied by four naïve boys. He meant something to the world. He was the smartest kid in their class, also a warlord, but he stayed out of the popular crowd. It never seemed like it was a good place to be, even though Isabella was in it. Jason preferred being in a smaller, less dramatic group of friends. Unlike Isabella, who had crowds and crowds of followers who loved her every being.

"Come on Jason, stop staring at her." Jason's best friend, Cole StormCaller, said. Jason looked at him with a frown, "I will tell you this for the billionth time, you are going to get nowhere with her if you never speak up."

"Thanks Cole, but I hardly doubt I need your relationship advice." Jason pulled his hood up over his head and walked towards the Ravenwood tunnel, like everyone else. He was shoved sideways into a girl beside him, who fell down, along with himself.

"Sorry." Jason grumbled and stood up so he could help the girl stand.

"Not your fault." A familiar voice said, he looked at the girl and realized it was Isabella, "Are you new here? You don't look familiar."

Jason's breath hitched in his throat before replying, "No, actually, it's weird you don't remember me. I'm Jason SwordCaster."

"No, you can't be." Isabella looked down at the cobblestone road and then back up at Jason's strong and handsome face, "I remember him. You are a lot different."

"Well, that was seven years ago. I'm most certainly not the lanky fourteen year old nerd anymore." Jason chuckled nervously and pulled his hood back down off his head.

"Where are you headed?" She asked, still avoiding eye contact with his ice blue eyes.

"I was going to head out to Khrysalis to see what all I could do, other than that there isn't much else for me to do."

"Oh, are you done with classes and everything?"

"Yep. I'm simply waiting for the end of the year so I can graduate."

"You and me both." Isabella laughed and walked alongside Jason into Ravenwood. "What do you want to do after you graduate?"

"No clue. Where are you going?"

"I have a test up at the Balance School. Then I'm done with classes."

Jason stopped in front of the Spiral Portal and looked down at Isabella, who gave him a shy smile, "See you around?" He asked.

"Yeah, definitely." She let out a small giggle and went through the portal. Jason let out a breath and strapped his bow around his back before stepping through to Khrysalis.

Isabella walked over the bridge and stepped into the sandy desert. Young initiate wizards ran from place to place in front of her; it brought her back to the night she saw Jason fighting a group of Kroks by himself. He brought them down with a single hit. She shook the memories from her mind and rode over to the boat that took students to the Krokosphinx.

"Hey Isabella, how are you?" William GoldenCastle, asked.

"I'm good, just here to take this test then I'm gone." She laughed and walked past him into the underground school.

"Sit to the right if you are here for the Balance exam, if you are here for the _Life in the Spiral_ exam, to the left." The professor instructed. Isabella nodded and sat off to the left.

~~:~~

Jason rode a big, black panther through the streets of Bastion. A few other students from Wizard City who recognized him, would stop and wave before continuing on their way. Jason halted at the huge, shining, gray doors that led to the Moon Cliffs and Jaye face to face with Isabella, who had tears streaming down her face. "Jason." She said in a whisper, barely able to make a sound. He climbed off the panther and walked over to her, his face full of concern.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um-uh, well…I-"

Jason grabbed her softly by the shoulders to steady her and look her in the eyes, "If you don't tell me, I can't help you Isabella. You're supposed to be in Krokotopia right now, what are you doing here?"

"N-nothing. I don't know anymore. I just don't know." Jason sighed and grabbed her hand. "Where are you taking me?"

"A place where you can think clearly and tell me whatever the hell is bothering you." Jason flashed her a crooked, handsome smile and teleported them to a huge castle.

"Where is this?" Isabella asked in awe.

"Aquila." Jason led her through a pool of vines dangling from a ceiling and to a spot right next to a small, circulating pool of water.

"You live here?"

"When I got here seven years ago, Ambrose knew exactly who I was, and well, here I am. I'm the son of a wealthy demigod in Aquila. He didn't want me to live in Aquila at the time, so he sent me to Earth, knowing that someday, I would be brought back to Ravenwood." Jason sat down on a tall stone bench and looked over at Isabella, who was looking at the flowing water and off in her own mind.

"I do remember that day. I know I acted like I didn't, but I did. I've always known who you were, I just chose to stay away from you. I was afraid that if I let myself get to know you, I'd hurt you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, I'm a bitch and I hurt people, it's what I do."

"Who told you that?" Jason asked kindly, his voice was too soft and too caring.

Isabella kicked a pebble from the ground and it flew into the water, "I'm not loved by everyone you know. I've heard lots of mean things about myself, so I chose to stay away from you. But I can't." She paused for a moment and looked at him, "Why are you so nice to me and care for me? I've ignored you and treated you terribly."

"I don't know. There's just always been something about you that I've found different. And it's something that's kept me so captivated by you."

She laughed, "I'm nothing special, and that's for sure."

"Sure you are." He motioned for her to come over to him, "I think you're special. If that counts for anything." Isabella stood in between his legs and looked down at him.

"Why didn't you ever come up to me? Or try to talk to me?"

"I wasn't into your crowd. I'm not now, they are all high on power and egotistical. I've never been that kind of person." Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and watched as her steady breathing hitched for a minute. Isabella looked at him, and instinctively rested her hands around his neck, "Wha-"

She shook her head and quickly pressed her lips to his. Jason, feeling a new sense, pressed his lips back with pure vigor and didn't stop. He stood up and snaked his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Holy shit." Jason muttered and pressed his lips to hers once more. "What was that about?" He asked, dazed.

Isabella smiled and whispered incoherent things before looking at him, "I'll see you later at the match?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Isabella stared nervously at the crowd filling into the arena; she always had this deep feeling of nerves in her stomach before a match. She may love the thrill of a good win, but the stress was a lot to take on. Not to mention, the hits hurt. Over the years, she's been burned by pyromancers, knocked to her feet, slashed with Minotaur's' swords, slapped by the sparking tail of the leviathan, struck by lightning and many other violent acts.

Wizards were built to survive these attacks, and the Arena helped train students on a whole different level. They were put up against other students and ranked by how many matches they win and lose. Isabella was one of the top Warlords in Wizard City. Being a sorcerer, or a student of the Balance Magic, she harbored power from both spirit schools and elemental schools. As a balance student, she is already one of the most powerful brands of wizards. Top that off with her pure Avalon blood, she was a machine built for withstanding fights brilliantly.

Her friends waved at her as they climbed the steps of the stadium, she smiled and grasped the lightning bolt staff in her hands. She glimmered with the look of pure power and danger. Isabella scanned the crowd cautiously and caught Jason, who was in deep conversation with some Diviner she'd met once in a basic Myth course.

The crowd roared and in walked Alexander SkyGem. A ruthless, human absorb shield who looked like he stepped directly out of the Ice school. His gear was bright blue, white and covered with ice designs. Alexander simply smiled devishly at Isabella and pulled his sword out from the hilt on is waist. He mumbled a few words and it glowed red. Isabella readied herself as well and stared him down from the opposite side of the arena, waiting for the countdown.

When the countdown Jaye to an end, she quickly casted charms, as well as Alexander. But, he was a step ahead of her, since he got to cast first. After three rounds of Alexander stacking charms, he officially casted a Lord of Winter spell. The blue dinosaur approached the normal way and it shot bursts of cold ice and wind across Isabella, causing her to be tangled up in the wind before falling to the ground.

She stood up, shaking the ice out of her hair and swiftly cast her spell. A large, menacing sabertooth tiger pounced into the center of the arena and jumped onto Alexander. He had very little health left by the next round, and no auras or charms keeping him protected. Isabella smiled as she cast a Judgment at him, causing him to shake and fall in defeat.

The crowd screamed and yelled chants of "Good Game" and "Congratulations". Isabella hopped over the small stone fence surrounding the arena and stood in the middle of the crowd of people. "I better see you at my party tonight." Alex said, "It's celebrating this final tournament and the week we all become exalted."

"Yeah. I guess I'll be there."

Alex smiled and shook his red hair out of his face, "Great."

wizard city: watchtower

Isabella stood out on the balcony of Alex's house and stared at the huge lawn below. The floor she stood on shook constantly from the loud outrageous music playing both inside and outside the house. "It's quite the view, isn't it?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Alex standing behind her.

"I guess."

"You know, when I met you four years ago, I felt like there was something unspoken between us." He inched closer to her as he spoke, "Like maybe we could have something different, something truly special."

"Well I could agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong, now, wouldn't we?" He froze and looked at her, it was obvious he was stuck in thought. "Wow! I can almost hear the gears grinding inside your head at this very moment." Alex shut his mouth, "Aww, cat got your tongue Alex?"

"You know, a witty saying like that means nothing." He finally spoke.

Isabella laughed, "How stupid do you think I am Alex? You Jaye up here thinking that you could magically convince me that you and I are destined to be together, all so you could get laid."

"So what if I was?"

"So you admit that what I just said was exactly your plan for tonight."

"No, but-maybe I was honestly coming to look for a relationship."

"I won't insult your intelligence by suggesting that you really believe what you just said. Maybe next time, you should look for some dumb girl to screw, not someone of at least average intelligence."

"Well, I guess I'll go screw her brains out then." He smirked, trying to get yet another rise out of her.

"Not if she doesn't knock yours out first." Isabella cackled and walked back inside the house.

"I have to say, that was impressive." Isabella looked up and saw Jason leaning against the wall directly in front of her.

"What are you doing here? I would never have guessed something like this would be your scene."

Jason chuckled and walked closer to her, "It isn't. But, I think we have a conversation to continue about this morning."

"Well, right now, I want to dance. So come on." Isabella led him down the watchtower staircase and onto the first floor, where wizards were in huge mobs, dancing.

Isabella wrapped her arms around Jason's neck as he softly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you ever going to explain what happened this morning?"

"We kissed, so what?"

"So what? I don't think you understand-"

"I understand okay? Just can we leave it be for now?" He nodded and pulled her closer as the next song slowed down.

As they danced, Isabella rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting herself melt into him. They stayed like this for the next two songs until Jason sparked up conversation, "Why now?" Jason asked, looking down at Isabella, who was still nuzzled into his chest as they swayed.

"I don't know why this is happening now, but I kind of don't want it to ever stop." She smiled at him and Jason sweetly kissed her lips.

"It won't." Isabella stood on her tippy toes and kissed him once more, "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her up the spiraling stairs until they reached the top. They walked into the observatory room, and Isabella's eyes widened at the beautiful sight the room provided. "Beautiful huh?"

"Yeah." She wandered around the room, her eyes glued to the clear glass ceiling. Jason watched her and marveled at her amazement. He found it amazing that all of this happened in one day. Sure, Jason had always felt something for her, but he never imagined Isabella would be the one initiating this so fast.

"Are you ever going to give me an explanation for this?" He asked, motioning between the two of them. "Because, honestly, I would like to have one."

"Can't we just be this way without any questions?"

Jason gave her a flat look, "Really? Why would you think that I would want to keep going with whatever this is and not know when it's going to end or if it's going to work out?"

"Why do you have to know or worry about this working out?" She snapped at me, "It's only just begun! God Jason can't you just live in the moment?"

"No, you know what? I can't. Wanna know why? Because I'm not living for right now; everything I am here doing, is somehow, going to affect my future. I'm not some chew toy you can play with for a month and then spit out."

"That's not what I think of you." She whispered and sat down on the steps that led to the large telescope. "Since my year as a grandmaster, when I was sixteen, I began wanting more than these only temporary relationships. And now, here I am, my last few months as a Promethean and still no idea where to go and who to go with. It's a social thing here you know? Once you reach Exalted, you are supposed to have it all planned out. You are supposed to move away to a new place, with the person you're "destined" to be with and start a life in some world of the Spiral. Imagine my surprise when I wake up today and realize that I have no idea what I'm doing after I turn twenty one. I'm the odd kid out in my family. The only one who got the wizarding genes. Nope. It had to be me; not my brother or my sister. _Me._ I just want to actually feel like I belong with someone and I'm sorry for engraining myself to you. It just seems like you're—you are amazing and deserve the best. I'm most certainly not the best. I'm a mean person, a girl who's been hung up on how popular I had to be in school instead of focusing on what happens in the future. I'm sorry, you can just go. Find a nice girl, settle down and have a wonderful life." Isabella stood up, wiped her face and attempted to rush past Jason, but he grabbed her by the wrist and brought her back to him. "I'm sorry, okay?" Tears fell from her blue eyes again, and she furiously wiped them.

"You underestimate yourself. Did you know that? You of all people have the freaking world at their fingertips. With everything you've done here, you could go above and beyond anywhere in the Spiral. And I get it okay? I understand that by the time we become Exalted we are supposed to settle down and begin an actual life. Did you ever think that maybe I had some of the same issues? Instead of putting myself out there, I hung myself up on one girl for seven years. But, she didn't bother to give me the time of day until this morning when I was shoved sideways into her. Even then, she pretended like she didn't even know who I was. Imagine the pain I may have felt this morning when something like that happened. All you have to do is break down your walls a little and let people in some. You may be surprised to find that in my mind, there has never been any other girl than you. I get that I'm sad and pathetic because I've been hung up on you for so long, but so help me God, I'm telling you this now." Jason's chest rose in fast paces as he spoke directly to Isabella. He hung his head in order to avoid eye contact with her.

"It isn't sad and pathetic." She replied and lifted his head back up to her eye level. "It's strangely perfect." Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged onto him tightly. She smiled even bigger when Jason wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and brought her even closer.

"Can we give us a shot?" He whispered, his lips brushing across her ear.

"Yes." Jason spun her around, causing her to emit a squeal before he set her down and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning, Isabella woke later than usual. She sat up and felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and her ears began to pound. "Morning." Jason said from the doorway and walked into the bedroom. "Here." He handed her water and sat next to her on the bed. Isabella took the cup, but took a minute to eye his perfectly sculpted abs, chest, arms and back. "Wanna stop checking me out?"

She scoffed, "Last time I checked, we are in a relationship, I have ever damn right to check you out." Jason laughed and kissed her cheek, "This is where you say something even better."

"You're so beautiful. And hilarious." He smiled cheekily at her and laid back down on the bed. "It is Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not lying in bed all day. Neither are you." Isabella sat up and swung her leg over the bed, so her feet touched the cold cobblestone floor. "What should we do?"

"Sleep." Jason rolled back over in bed and shoved his face in his pillow. Isabella rolled her eyes and jumped on top of him. He let out a loud groan and turned so he was on his back. "You're not as light as you look." Isabella slapped his shoulder playfully and sat back, "Bells, you're crushing my legs." She didn't reply, instead, she simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine." He sat up and quickly flipped her over, so he was hovering over her.

"Bully." She teased and pouted her lips.

"Would a bully do this?" He leaned down and pecked her lips once, "This?" Then the right side of her neck, "Or what about this?" He kissed a trail from the crook of her neck up to her forehead and then kissed her lips. Isabella giggled and shook her head. He sat up and looked down at her, "Guess I'm not a bully then huh?"

"Guess not." Isabella reached up and pulled him down by his neck for another kiss. "Has anyone ever told you that you are an amazing kisser?"

"Nope."

"Good. I think I want to be the only one to do that." She smiled at him, "Can we please do something? We can even just go hang out with people, or just stroll around Wizard City."

"Fine." He mumbled and walked over to the tall chest that stood in the far corner of his room, as Isabella pulled on the black and dark purple dress on. She tightened the back of it and fastened the belt, so the dress beJaye form fitting for her tiny waist. The front of the dress was designed in a pattern that took the shape of a large cross. It made her look powerful.

She tugged on a pair of elegant style boots that had the balance magic designs around them. Now, the hair. Isabella let out a long sigh and stared at the long, messy tangle of black hair that hung to the middle low of her back. She combed her hands through it and then put on an elegant hat, with the same matching designs she had on her boots.

When she finished, she turned and saw Jason, who was wearing the same style of warlord gear, but it looked more like a Knight's gear. His hat was designed to match his school, myth. Isabella smiled at him, "Ready to go?"

"I guess."

The Commons was quiet except for a few groups of people who were out and about chatting. Jason intertwined his hand with Isabella's and they strolled by the lake and then stopped when they reach Jason's best friends, Cole StormCaller, Adam DarkThief and Jordan NightCaster.

"Well, well, well." Cole said, and stood up from his spot on the bridge, "It's nice to officially meet you. We all thought the day would never come."

"Shut it Cole. Bells, that's Cole, don't listen to anything he tells you, he's pretty dumb." He pointed to the guy next to Cole, who had on full death designed gear and looked full on ghostly. "That's Adam, I promise, he's not as horrifying as he looks." Next, he pointed to a younger boy, maybe fifteen, who had on a myth designed elegant robe, a matching hood, which was pushed down at the moment and looked like a younger version of Jason. "That's my brother, Jordan."

"This is Isabella, my girlfriend." Jason beamed as he proudly introduced Isabella to his friends.

"Wow, did he put a spell on you or something? This seems so fast." Adam asked and Cole cackled.

"They're designed for each other. If you two idiots ever paid any attention in grandmaster generation classes, you would have learned about the genetic engineering of wizards. Wizards are designed in a way that we have a certain bond with one other person. It's kind of like soul mates, but that's a terribly cheesy and stupid way to describe it. We're all wired to find love. And when we meet someone who radiates it, we naturally crave their company." Jordan said in a matter of fact voice. "And I'm surprised Jason didn't notice that. Same to you Isabella."

"Well, he wouldn't know, because he wasn't even paying any attention in that class." Cole snickered, "She sat a row in front of us with her 'BFFLS' Christina and what's her name."

"Emmaline."

"That's a weird name, no offense, I'm sure she's a nice girl and all-"Cole started.

"She's a bitch, don't worry about it." Isabella gave him a smile and rested her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Speaking of your clan, here they come." Adam nodded to something behind them. Isabella turned and saw a group of her friends, Christina WindCaller, Alex GoldenRiver, Abigail DreamSword and Keller WildThorn. She stepped away from Jason and gave him a shy smile of reassurance.

"Ah, there's the devil." Christina said rudely and stared across the bridge at her twin brother, Cole.

"Well, if I'm the devil. You must be Satan's Spawn." He snapped back at her. She smirked at him and crossed her arms. "Hey Is, what are you doing hanging out with my asshole brother and the band of misfit toys?"

"We're not misfits. We just simply choose to be a normal group of people. Unlike you fools." Adam looked around their group and then back to his friends.

"What are you doing over here Isabella?" Alex asked, "Oh, and I hope you changed your mind. You'll regret denying me. It would be a wonderful time." His golden eyes sharpened as he looked at her in full desire.

"What the hell is this guy talking about?" Jason asked and looked at Alex as if he was he stupidest person in the Spiral.

"She never mentioned that last night we shared such a lovely time on the balcony." He winked at her and she made a sound of disgust.

"Come on Is, you know you want to have a good time. Let's go." Alex walked closer, causing Jason to launch forward and stand directly in front of Isabella. "Look, the little pathetic excuse for a conjurer is standing up for the big bad sorcerer. She doesn't need protection buddy." Jason tensed up even more and Alex merely laughed.

Isabella placed a hand on Jason's wrist, "Don't."

"Oh, are you protecting him? Scared he'll get killed? Or do you know for a fact that he will get killed? He's a waste of space Is. Why do you care?"

"He's just like us Alex. He's a warlord too, I don't understand what the hell you are kicking at here. But there must be something wrong with you, Jason's anything but puny and pathetic. And, he's ten thousand times more attractive than you, oh also, he's an amazing person. Unlike you."

"Oh my God." Abby spoke up. She looked at Isabella and made a connection.

"Don't tell me you're in love with this loser?" Christina laughed. "Guys, this is so pathetic."

"God, you guys are so fucking stupid." Adam laughed and jumped off the bridge railing. "Do you realize you are one: making fun of the number one conjurer of his class, two: calling a relationship you know nothing about pathetic, three: bullying, terribly may I add, your best friend. Christina, you've been friends with Isabella for eight years. So have you Abby and Keller, I'm surprised you haven't said anything.

"I can't believe my so called friends are doing something like this. Jason, I've respected you for a long time, and Izzy, you are such a wonderful person. Just ignore them. They're going nowhere after they reach Exalted anyways." Keller said and walked over to the side where Jason and Isabella stood. "Cole, Adam, Jordan, it'll be nice to get to know you."

Christina screamed at Keller, but Abby and Alex drug her away, leaving the other group behind, laughing. Jason hooked his arm around Isabella's neck and kissed her. "You're amazing. Just remember that." Isabella whispered to him and he nodded.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but I'd like to apologize for every stupid thing they said. They suck at everything. Even attempting to be mean." Keller laughed and everyone joined in.

"The only one who can actually hurt is Christina." Cole said and Isabella agreed. "Jason, wanna take everyone to your house?"

"Sure."

~~:~~

"Good, and don't forget to push off the hardest from your back leg." Isabella said, finalizing her instruction on how to do a spinning kick on a monster or person. Cole nodded and tried again, but fell on his butt. "You keep practicing. It gets harder in gear." He nodded and she walked off to where Jason was punching away a test dummy. "Hey."

"Did Cole ever manage to learn that kick?" Jason asked, his breathing heavy.

"Look for yourself." Jason peered past her and saw Cole groaning in pain on the ground. "Is this mainly what you work out with?" She asked, pointing at the test dummy.

"Usually. But this one's for punching. I assume you know what those are?" He motioned over to the wooden test dummies used for swords, axes, staffs or spears and targets for bow and arrows.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've fought with anything besides my lightning bolt."

"Well, it's a ridiculous weapon. So are banners." He laughed at the thought of people using huge banners as magical weapons.

"I used a sword for a long time, now, I hardly use it."

Jason did a set of jabs to the dummy and a hard kick, "You could benefit from a War-axe. They're just hard to wield though. Come on." He led her over to the area with wooden test dummies and grabbed an axe from the weapon rack. "Here." Isabella took the heavy weapon from him and waited while he grabbed a basic long sword. She clasped her hand around the hilt of the axe and it lit up in brown-gold flames at the same time the sword Jason held illuminated blue. "Ready?" He spun his sword one handed after she nodded and charged.

Isabella slid to the floor, sliding right below his blow and then popping back up behind him. She jumped up on him, wrapped a leg around his shoulder and tugged him to the ground. They fell hard and weapons clattered against the concrete. Jason pulled away from her death hold and got to his sword just as Isabella picked up the axe. She Jaye straight at him this time, the axe collided with the sword and both magic rays send them flying backwards. "Holy shit." She muttered and looked down at the glowing axe.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight? You fight like a bear." Jason asked.

"Actually, I grew up in Avalon and learned how to fight from Sir Mallory and his knights."

"That explains it. I didn't even see that coming."

"Well, they are big on hand to hand combat. Not magic."

"Same with Aquila, but still. Holy shit." Isabella laughed and placed the axe back on the weapon rack. "My girlfriend kicked my ass." Jason muttered, causing Isabella to erupt in laughter. "Why couldn't I have been trained by Sir Mallory?"

"Because you're part God, from Aquila."

"What are you? Part war horse?"

"No, I'm actually from a dysfunctional home in Avalon. My mom is a wizard and my dad is a different story. Maybe someday I'll show you what I'm talking about."

"I've introduced you to my family. I think I should meet yours." He argued. Isabella sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'm warning you though, it's gonna be a lot to take in."

~~:~~

"This um, is a castle." Jason gulped.

"Brilliant observation." Isabella said and continued to lead them up the long pathway to the entrance of the castle.

"Who are you? Really?"

"Princess Isabelle Roslyn Jade. But, I'm the odd sibling. I'm the only one who's full wizard. I only have a fraction of royal blood in me. Unlike both my brother and sister. They are full royal blood. I'm the only child within the last two generations to be a wizard. So, as soon as my parents found out I was experiencing magical abilities, they shipped me off to Ravenwood. I practically beJaye an outcast. So, I changed my name to Isabella KnightGem. I found it more suiting." She looked at Jason, who watched her with a dazed look. "This is why I don't tell anyone." She said worriedly.

"You-"

"Great." Isabella stomped off, only to be stopped by Jason. "What, are you going to bow? Call me Princess Isabelle? Because that girl hasn't existed since I was ten. I'm still Isabella. I'm your Bell."

"You're always gonna be my Bell, no matter what." She hugged him tight and kissed him. "If this is too much for you, we don't have to go inside."

"No, we should. Let's go." Isabella wrapped her arms around Jason's left arm and walked right next to him into the castle.

The inside was still the same. The floors and walls were steel grey and a large red and gold carpet led to and up the stairs. A huge fireplace sat in the middle of a forked grand staircase. A man, about twenty four, ran down the stairs and stopped just short of Isabella and Jason. "Isabelle."

"Hi Dylan." She said shyly, "Jason, this is Dylan, my brother and Dylan, this is Jason, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Dylan said and motioned for them to all sit at the living room area. "I cannot believe you are here. I thought that we would never see you again after you visited when you were fourteen."

"Yeah, well, I promised I would come back. At least once more." Isabella looked at Dylan and admired how much older he looked now.

"You've grown up so much. Oh, I forgot, mother and father are upstairs, you should go see them. I'll talk to Jason for a minute." Isabella looked at Jason and he nodded that he'd be fine.

"So Jason, how long have you known my sister?"

"Seven years, she brought me to the Spiral from Earth"

"And, you two have been together for how long?"

"Not very long. But relationships for wizards are quite different from other places. I know it's completely different from Earth."

"Yes that it is. I don't want to come off stiff, so please, just talk to me. Tell me about her. I never really got the chance to get to know my sister."

"Isabella still holds onto things from here. She still treats Avalon as the place she was originally raised. She puts her old combat training into newer styles. She's incredibly smart. One of the best, no she is the best warrior. She's fierce and brave; it's amazing how tough she is really." Jason said.

"What does she want to do once she's done at Ravenwood?"

"She's not sure right now. But, I know it will have something to do with combat. Whether it's working on a combat team and helping track down Morganthe or settling down somewhere and just living out a relatively normal life. She's got so many options."

"What about you?"

"I'd like to stay based in Aquila, the culture there is pretty outstanding. It's actually similar to Avalon in a few ways. She looked worried whenever she left to talk to your parents."

"My sister and my parents have never had a wonderful relationship. My mother hated the fact that Isabelle would want to spend her entire day learning how to fight. All my mother ever wanted her to do was learn how to act proper and be a perfect princess of Avalon. But, she was always the rowdy middle child who'd rather be fighting on the front lines of a war than sitting in a throne with her legs crossed." He paused and laughed to himself, "She hated everything about being a princess. And her relationship with our father deteriorated once she left for Ravenwood and started dating out of royal lines. To him, she was a princess, she was supposed to wear dresses, follow in the lines of the queen and marry a man of his choice. Isabelle never wanted any of that. Once she found out she was full wizard, she packed up and left. She wanted to dictate her own life and not have someone else tell her what she could and couldn't do." Dylan leaned back in the red and gold couch, he gave Jason a kind look.

"Dylan, why didn't you say we had a wizard visitor?" A young, girl of sixteen asked. As she stepped closer, Jason was shocked at the resemblance. The girl was the spitting image of Isabella, down to the very last detail. "I'm Iridian, and you are?"

"Jason SwordCaster." Jason replied. Iridian let out a flirtatious giggle and placed herself on the couch Jason was seated on.

"What brings you here?" Iridian scooted herself closer every few seconds, making her advances clear.

"Iridian." Dylan called forcefully.

"What? It's not my fault wizards are so attractive." She snapped at her brother. "So, how old are you?"

"Too old for you." Isabella's voice snapped. Jason looked up with a thankful look and she smiled.

"Isabelle! What are you doing here? I missed you so much!" Iridian squealed and jumped up to hug her.

"_Hmph. _It's Isabella now." She corrected her. "I'm here because I thought it was right to introduce Jason to my family."

"Isabella, as you requested I call you, there is someone here I would like to introduce you to." Jason stood up and saw the king of Avalon standing just a few feet behind Isabella and Iridian. Isabella let out a sigh and turned around. "Good, now as I was telling you earlier, you are still my daughter and blood is blood. Your mother and I agreed on that statement long ago. And now that you're weeks away from being done with your school, we found it appropriate timing to introduce you to Sir Nolan Mallory." A man approached the circle of people, his features were hard set, but handsome. "This is the son of the old commander of the Avalon Army. Nolan, this is Isabelle."

Isabella cringed and looked over Nolan. Sure, he was good looking, but she felt no attraction to the man in any way. "What are you getting at here?"

"This is the man you have been arranged to be married with for sixteen years. And I will not have you go back on it."

"You can't do that." Isabella snapped, "I'm a wizard, I'm designed differently. I explained this to you."

Her father laughed, "Silly girl. Do you really think I could possibly believe such thing as a genetic 'bond'? You must really be foolish. What are they teaching you at that school? Anyways, the second you turn twenty-one, I better see you here. If not, it will be a lot of turmoil for you. Run along and have fun, see you in a week and a half."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**~A Week Later~**

Isabella woke before Jason did that morning. For a minute, she stared at the ceiling and breathed in the fresh Aquila air. Since last week, she practically moved in with Jason. She was scared to ignore her father's demands, she knew what could happen if she did. So, she agreed to go. But until then, she was planning on taking in every moment with Jason.

The bed shifted and she rolled onto her side to see Jason's handsome face. She smiled and admired how perfect he looked, even while asleep. He sucked in a breath and slowly woke up, "Morning." He said in a raspy morning voice. Isabella didn't say anything, she simply just curled herself into his side. Jason laughed and wrapped his arms securely around hers while one of his legs pulled the lower half of her body closer.

"Can we stay here forever?" Isabella asked quietly and played with one of his hands.

Jason nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and sighed, "I wish we could."

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him, "I'm not leaving you." Jason kissed her nose, "All too fast." She whispered.

"I don't think anything between us happened too fast."

"Why not?"

"Because, time is a human made thing. And besides, who declared a certain timeline for falling in love. Geez, think about it Bells. There's nothing and no one that could truly tell us we're falling too fast. They aren't us, so how could they even judge?"

"Maybe you're right. But, I don't want to lose you and I am."

Jason stood up and walked over to the clothes chest. "Come here." Isabella did as he told and he quickly pulled something out of a small drawer. He strung a golden ring on a necklace chain and slowly put it on her. "That way, I'm always with you."

There was a loud knock coming from the door, and they both knew it was time. Isabella threw her arms around Jason, "I love you." She whispered.

Jason kissed her with more passion and love than before, "I love you, I'm going to figure out a way to get you back."

The doors busted open and the king, along with three knights, charged in. They pulled Isabella away from Jason, "That's enough." The king said, "Let's go back home Isabelle."

~~:~~

There was a sharp pain in Isabella's chest as she ate dinner with her family. "This is all for your own good Isabelle. You are my daughter, and I told you when you were fourteen, I would still have you marry the man of my choice." The king reasoned, but Isabella continued to ignore him. "You should be happy I did this. I got you out of a possible problem. That boy was nothing but trouble, like all the other wizards. They are foolish."

Isabella stood up, her chair making a loud screech, "If you are calling wizards foolish, then you are insulting me also. I am a wizard and it's not going away."

"I can make it go away. Take away the weapons, lock up the wands, you are nothing."

Isabella rolled her eyes and swiped her hand, causing a sandstorm to come flying through. "Really? I think I just did that with just my hands." She looked proudly at the table and her father, who was covered in sand. "Wizards aren't just wands. It's who we are. It makes up every living thing about us. And I'm a damn good wizard. You may have this castle warded by the best wizards you know, but at some point, you aren't going to be able to keep me here."

"You will and I suggest you go to bed, you're going to have a busy day tomorrow." Isabella simply nodded and stormed off into her old bedroom.

There was a knock at the door and Iridian stepped in, "Bell, are you okay?" She sat on the edge of Isabella's bed and looked down at her sister, who was holding her hands over her heart.

"Why would I be okay? Have you ever missed someone so much you feel physically sick?"

"Well, no. But come on Bell! You hardly even knew the guy right? Dylan said you were only together for about a week and a few days."

"Time doesn't matter. What difference does it make? I love him now, I'll love him twenty years from now and thirty years from then. You don't understand the physical pain I'm going through right now."

"Why don't you just leave?"

"There are wards up that are keeping me from teleporting anywhere."

"Maybe Nolan isn't so bad though."

"I don't know, but I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Iridian agreed and left without another word, leaving Isabella to her thoughts. She pulled out the necklace from around her neck and looked at the ring that hung on the gold chain; she felt like it was the only thing she may have left of him.

The next morning, Isabella woke up to the bright Avalon sun beaming in through stain glass windows. She let out a sigh and decided to get dressed. The only articles of clothing in her room were dresses. Although she wore 'dresses', they were usually just covers for all the armor she wore. As she searched through the dresses, she found one that would be okay.

It was familiar to an elegant style dress you could find in Wizard City from stores. The sleeves were white, along with the base of the dress while the trim was light green. After putting the dress on, along with matching white boots with small heels, she braided her long black hair to the side. The outfit was different from what she usually wore, and it made her miss the familiar feel of armor, but it would do.

"Hello Isabelle, you're mother told me to just come on in here. Are you ready?" Isabella turned around, Nolan stood near the entrance of her room, dressed somewhat casually for a knight.

"Um yeah. Don't call me Isabelle. I hate that name. It's Isabella."

"Fine, are you ready Isabella?"

"Let's go." Nolan directed her out of the room and down to the castle doors. "Why are you so willing to go through with this?" Isabella asked him once they got outside the castle.

"I'm in one of the highest roles a knight can be in, I'd do anything for my king." They walked through the passage that led to Caliburn in silence. Isabella kept her head on the grass and simply nodded. "What was with that guy the night I met you?"

She halted in her tracks and looked at him, "That guy? That guy is the love of my life. He's my other half and since my father believes that wizard genetics are foolish and pathetic, he brought back up the stupid arranged marriage. So here I am."

"If you loved that guy so much, why did you come here?"

"Because, my father would've killed him, with no hesitation. We both deserved better than that."

"He can move on though, while you're stuck here."

"It doesn't work like that. Wizards are tied to each other. It's weird and stupid, I know."

"It's pretty incredible and interesting actually. I mean think about it: you take two wizards who were born into two completely different lives, hardly ever talk or maybe never meet, but one day they meet and that's it. It's like an instant connection, it's incredible a human's genetics could be designed like that."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Isabella looked around Caliburn and felt something inside her warm a little. The tight constricting pain she'd been feeling loosened a little. "He's close. I think. Maybe he's not in this world, but he's in one near here."

"I'm not going to hold you back the day he finds you. I hope you know that." Nolan paused and looked up at the top of the hill, "Hey, Isabella, do you know that guy?"

She looked up and saw Cole standing at the top, looking down at her. "Yeah, I do." Isabella ran up the hill, but was knocked backwards. She tumbled backwards and landed in a hump at the bottom of the hill. As she sat back up, she looked upwards and saw a glistening right where Cole was standing-her father had made sure to cut off any possibility of Jason finding her. Slowly, she walked up the hill and stopped as close as she could get.

"He can't come here. There are guards at the gates. Everything about Avalon has shut off. Bella, I'm so sorry." Cole said, his voice muffled.

"Is he okay?"

"When they took you away, he shut down. Today was the first day he stepped outside of his house. He almost ripped the head off Alex GoldenRiver and I think he may have broken his hand from punching something."

"Make sure he doesn't do anything that could get him killed. Please."

"I don't think you get it Isabella."

"Get what?"

"He's broken. Having you taken away from him, just like everything else, tore his heart apart."

"Everything else?"

"When Jason got to Wizard City eight years ago, he found out that the afternoon he left, his parents got into an accident, and he lost his brother that day also. Then, a year later, his biological father was killed when he was fighting in Tartarus. You and Jordan were all he had left."

"But Jordan's alive-"

Cole shook his head, "Jordan's been dead for eight years. Since Adam's a necromancer, he can occasionally bring his true self back."

"But he looked so real. So alive."

"Adam puts all his power into bringing Jordan back, and he does it frequently. But, once Jason found you, Jordan wasn't needed. So Adam lost contact."

"It seems so unreal though. That story just doesn't add up."

"I know you've seen necromancers bring people back. They are the masters of death."

"Please, take care of him."

"I will, but you've got to go." Isabella nodded and turned back to where Nolan stood.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**~A Few Months Later~**

"Come on Jay. It's time you get up and go do something." Cole said, tugging Jason out of bed.

"Nope. Not feeling it."

"You are getting up and you are going to go on a nice long run around Hesperides."

"I'm getting into Avalon today."

"No you are not. It's not physically possible. Especially today."

"She is not marrying anyone but me. If I don't do this today, then she'll be gone and all hope will be lost." Jason pushed past Cole and walked into the armory of the mansion.

"You are mad crazy."

"No, I'm not." Jason shoved on his best armor and covered it with commander's robes. He grabbed a sword from the wall and put it in a sheathe at his hip, along with a small knife. "Hand me that bow." He pointed towards the big, dark blue bow hanging directly behind Cole. Cole handed it to him reluctantly and glared at Jason while he strapped the bow around his back.

"What are you planning on doing? Murdering all the knights? You're a wizard, not a knight."

"Who said anything out doing this without magic?" Jason cast a small spell that sent glowing green wisps around his head. "Hand me my hood please." Cole handed him the spellbinder style hood to him, along with a hammer used by the arcane miners. "Thanks."

"You better come back alive or I will forever regret this decision." Cole warned.

"Don't worry."

"All I do is worry, you are a one man wrecking ball."

Jason smiled proudly, "Exactly." With that, he teleported away, leaving Cole standing alone in the armory.

~~:~~

"I look like a fluffy, white cake." Isabella complained.

"You look beautiful!" Victoria, a girl who named herself Isabella's new 'BFF', squealed.

"Nope, I will wear anything else today, but this."

"But it was designed for you. We have nothing else." Iridian added.

Isabella shook her head and walked over to the closet, where she pulled out the commander's robe. "But that's for covering armor." Victoria said in a disgusted voice.

"It can be worn as a regular dress. I don't have to wear Glendemming's armor under it. I want at least one familiar thing with me today." Isabella changed, ignoring her sister and so called friend's whines.

"It'll do, I guess." Iridian said.

"So, how excited are you to be marring Nolan Mallory?" Victoria asked.

"Fucking ecstatic." Isabella grumbled.

"Let's get moving downstairs girls." Isabella's mother said. Iridian and Victoria left, leaving the queen alone with her daughter. "I know we haven't said much of anything to each other since you got here, and I'm sorry. Your father is old fashioned, there's nothing we could do to change his minds."

"This day just keeps getting worse." Isabella whispers.

"Oh, honey, I know how much you love Jason and wish he was the one down there at the altar today. Your father is blinded by bonding the Mallory fortune and family to ours. It's been a long awaited time for it." Her mother hugged Isabella softly and held her while she cried.

"There's just not much either of us could do. We found each other too late."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"I'll be okay." Isabella wiped her eyes, "I miss him so much."

"You have always led a different life than us, and even though it's unorthodox to other people besides wizards, it's important. You should be with him, it's what is right. Even though I don't understand how all of these things happen in such a short period of time, I understand your feelings. I had them for your father a long time ago, and we fell in love fast too. He's a good person, don't forget that he's just doing what he thinks is the right thing to do for his family." She stood and led Isabella out into the hallway, "Now, I'm simply taking over and doing what's right for my daughter. Follow me." Her mother led her down the hallway and into another room off the right. "A friend of mine found him working his way through Caliburn, he got in through High Road."

"What?" Isabella looked at her mother confused, but she looked over to the center of the room, where Jason stood. "Oh my God." Isabella ran past her mother and collided into Jason's arms. She clung onto him tightly and cried.

"Shh. It's over, I'm here." Jason whispered in her ear and held her safely in his arms. "You're never going to leave me again. I promise."

"We need to get you two out of Avalon. The wards are down, since we have people coming in from other worlds, you two are able to teleport. I'll come visit you both soon." She hugged Isabella, "Take care of my daughter."

"Yes ma'am." Jason laced his fingers through Isabella's and they teleported home, to Aquila.

~~:~~

"I swear, I'm not going to disappear." Isabella said sarcastically to Jason. "You can stop staring so vividly at me, it's creepy."

Jason laughed and walked up behind her as she continued cooking breakfast. "You're so beautiful." He said caringly and wrapped his arms around her, "Have you heard anything from Avalon?"

She turned around and placed her hands on his neck, "No, but that doesn't mean anything has happened."

"I don't think your dad is going to keep holding off this search for much longer."

"Doesn't matter now, I'm here and going nowhere."

"Well, what are you planning on doing today then?"

"I'm meeting Christina in Wizard City. She wanted to talk."

"Did you want me to come?"

"Nope. You have to go work." He pouted his lips and grabbed a piece of bacon from the pan that was cooking on its own now.

"I don't want to go teach people how to fight in combat."

"Oh boo-hoo, you get to spend your whole day fighting. I'm so envious."

"I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded and Jason kissed her slowly before walking out of the house for work.

After eating, Isabella teleported into Ravenwood, the central heart of Wizard City, along with the school. Students were wondering around the school buildings, chatting or heading back to dorms. She already missed her school life in some ways, but she was happy to be free. At the tunnel, stood Christina. Isabella gave her a soft smile, "Hi."

"Hey. I just wanted to talk. I'm sorry about everything I said, I even apologized to Cole, he's not as bad as I thought. And, I heard about everything that happened in Avalon, Cole told me. He was worried about you and looked to me for some possible advice. How are things?"

"It's getting better. My life over the past few months have really been moving at warp speed, you know?"

"Well that's what they tell us when we're in school. That once you hit Exalted and move on your own with that person, it first goes faster than light. But, it eventually slows down. Where are you at now?"

"Yeah, it does. Once I settled down, it slowed down significantly. In only a few ways." She laughed and sat down on a bench, "I'm in Aquila with Jason. Everything's great."

"I know we aren't the best of friends anymore, but I have no one else to come to. I have nowhere to go anymore, can I come with you? I promise it won't be long."

"Um, I guess. Yeah." Christina smiled, "I guess we should go there then."

When they got back and got Christina settled in, she left to explore while Isabella headed up to the Coliseum. Jason stood off to the side, instructing wizards of maybe seventeen or eighteen on different hand-to-hand combat. A boy a few feet from Isabella, clumsily flung his sword at a target. "You have to have a stronger throw than what you just did." Isabella said.

"I know, it's just that it's heavier than what I normally use." He replied nervously and showed her the sharp, vine, style long-sword.

"What do you normally use?"

"Duelist blade."

"Well, that's a big difference." Isabella laughed and reached out for the sword, "The hilt on this is different than a Duelist. You see how it's matted and thicker?" He nodded, "That's to help you get a better hold, and it's a blade from Grizzleheim, so it's made to be tough and heavy. So throwing it, you need to get a stronger start to your throw and swing." She guided his arm backwards, "Start here, use your strength and throw it straight, but as hard as you can. You cannot think of it as a light, tiny sword, it's powerful. Use its strength." He nodded and swung his arm forward, throwing the blade into spirals as it glided into the target.

"Wow, you're kind of scary brilliant."

"I was trained by the best." Isabella whispered to him and continued making her way through the lines of students. Jason was helping a girl who was all too flirty with him for Isabella's taste. She approached them with her arms crossed and a straight expression, "Hey Jay."

"Bella, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Christina." Jason said. Although he sounded shocked, his expression said otherwise. His smile grew wider as Isabella walked a little closer, avoiding the rack of weapons right next to her.

"Who are you?" The girl standing a foot away from Jason asked in a snobby voice.

"Sarai, this is Isabella, my girlfriend." Jason said and wrapped his arm around Isabella's waist and kissed her temple.

"Your girlfriend?" Sarai gripped the hilt of the shortsword she held, "What can she do that I can't?"

Confused, Jason looked at her with a strange look, "What are you talking about?"

"What's so special about her? She's not as pretty as me, most definitely not as skilled."

"Sarai, I think you should just stop. You have no advantage here." A girl with snow white hair.

"Shut it Alia. No one ever wants to hear you talk, so just shut up."

"I'm just saying, you're trying to start a fight with the best warrior of her generation. Not to mention she was the smartest girl in her class. Did you ever pay attention and learn from the classes above us?"

"She hasn't fought against me yet. I could kick her into next year." Sarai snapped, causing a surge of rage to slash through Isabella and send her charging at Sarai with a_ Talon of Pestilence _longsword. She slammed Sarai to the ground with one swift kick and pointed the sword at her.

"Alright, I'm calling it. Session is over, everyone leave." Jason called; instantly, people took off, leaving Jason to deal with the girls. "Bells, come on, think a little here."

"She deserves a least a good scratch." Isabella grumbled.

"I'm sure she does honey, but not today." Jason walked up behind her and slowly tugged the sword out of Isabella's hand.

Sarai stood up with a triumphant smirk on her face, "Control the little witch Jason."

"Little! Bitch I could cut you into thousands of tiny little pieces." Isabella tried pulling out of Jason's grasp, but he tightened his hold on her arm. "Jason, please let go."

"Bell, think just a little bit here." Jason looked at her sternly for a minute.

Sarai rolled her eyes, "You just can't accept the fact that you don't belong with her, she's brainwashed you because she's so desperate for someone in her life." Sarai just smiled deviously and teleported away without a second look at Isabella.

"So much unnecessary drama." Jason groaned. "How are you?"

Isabella wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, "I'm fine. Thanks for letting Christina stay here for a little. She needed it."

"It's not just my home you know?" Jason kissed her quickly, before hugging her tightly. "You should come work with me."

"Um, absolutely. Why didn't you ever mention it before?"

"You never asked about it, so it never crossed my mind I guess." Isabella simply laughed and shook her head at him.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Jason kissed the tip of her nose and smiled, "I don't know, but you're stuck with me forever. You should probably start thinking about that."

They walked hand in hand back to the mansion they called their home. Jason looked softly at the beautiful, fierce girl walking beside him in awe. It was only seven years ago he began falling, but now, he knew, he had fallen hard for Avalon.


End file.
